


Do As I Say, Not As I Do

by allourheroes



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Kid Fic, M/M, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 17:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16685656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allourheroes/pseuds/allourheroes
Summary: Stiles and Derek are called in for a parent-teacher conference. (“What exactly do you mean bybiting the other children?”)





	Do As I Say, Not As I Do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [novemberhush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/gifts).



> Happy belated birthday! I hope everything is going well for you! (I’m a week late, I know, sorry.)
> 
> Thanks so much to [novkat21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novkat21/works) and [Whispering_Sumire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whispering_Sumire/works) for reading this over. ♥

“It’ll be fine,” Stiles is telling Derek as they get out of the car. “My dad had to go to a million of these for me.”

Derek raises his eyebrows and Stiles throws up his hands.

Derek opens the door of the backseat and Natalia hops out. “Why are we at school?”

Derek eyes Stiles, who hums in thought.

“Well, uh, Mr. Warner wanted to meet us. Anything we should know before we go in?” He should’ve asked earlier. Stiles had just assumed typical kid stuff, but then...Natalia wasn’t a typical kid. They’d had to keep her home for two days the last full moon. Luckily her first shift and the following two moons had been in the summer, but she had seemed fine.

Yeah, he really should’ve thought things through.

Derek is watching them and Stiles knows his brain is going through the same process. “Nat?” Because of course she didn’t go by her namesake, “Talia” not fitting her personality in the slightest.

Natalia blinks up at her dads. “Like what, Daddy?” she asks Derek.

Derek is practically sweating out his alpha aura, so Stiles doesn’t blame her for responding to her alpha-father first. He’s just intensely _annoyed_ by it.

Stiles clears his throat, crouched to ensure her attention. “Like anything we talked about before. Things that, uh, you and Daddy can do that the other kids can’t.” He glances around the parking lot. “Fangs or claws?” And he snarls and flexes his own fingers for emphasis.

“Or your eyes,” Derek adds. “And it’s okay, sweetie, we just need to know.” He puts his hand to the top of her head, smooths it down her hair, her neck, scenting her soothingly.

Frowning, Nat shakes her head. “When my teeth feel too big, I go to the corner and hold onto my necklace like Daddy told me to.” Her little fingers go to the hanging triskelion now in example.

Stiles lets out a sigh of relief. She’s young enough that the teachers accept her self-appointed timeouts with appreciation—an angry child who takes herself out of the situation instead of making it worse is pretty freaking amazing. And yet. The meeting.

“So maybe it’s a me thing,” Stiles suggests with a shrug. “Too many questions, running around, that sort of thing? Normal stuff?” Derek bristles at the word “normal,” and Stiles winces, backtracks. “ _Human_ stuff.”

They’ve been trying so hard to make sure Natalia doesn’t start thinking she’s _not normal_ , just that she’s _special_ , but here he is.

Derek takes Nat’s hand, sneers, “ _Human stuff_ ,” just to retaliate.

Rolling his eyes, Stiles lets Derek lead, muttering under his breath.

Derek makes Natalia knock on the classroom door before they enter, finding Mr. Warner at his desk.

The man smiles at Stiles and Derek in greeting, then warm and fond at Natalia.

“Mr. Stilinski, Mr. Hale, glad you could come meet with me.” He gestures for them to sit in plastic chairs with metal legs, reminding Stiles of high school.

“Of course,” Derek says, and Stiles could laugh because, _god_ , Derek is still so stiff around people.

“So…” Stiles begins, blowing out a long breath. “What did you need to talk to us about?”

Mr. Warner’s eyes watch Natalia as he speaks. She’s sitting on Derek’s lap and Stiles wonders if it’s because she’s nervous or Derek is. The wolves are funny like that. “Nat isn’t in _trouble_ , per se,” Mr. Warner tells them, “but I’m concerned with one of her behaviors.”

Derek tenses and Stiles puts a hand to Derek’s thigh, addressing the teacher. “What behavior?”

“Let me just emphasize,” Mr. Warner starts, “that Natalia is a brilliant child and a joy to have, most of the time.”

“But?” Derek presses through gritted teeth.

“But lately she has been, well,” he laughs, “biting the other children.”

Stiles gapes at Mr. Warner, then swivels to Natalia. “Nat?”

His tone has her confused. “Papa?”

Stiles and Derek share a look, quickly and silently communicating through eyebrows, frowns, head tilts. and small hand gestures.

Stiles clears his throat, squints at Mr. Warner. “What, uh. What exactly do you mean by _biting the other children_?” He stresses the phrase, a tension headache coming on that reminds him of what his own father must feel dealing with his shenanigans.

“Oh!” Natalia cries. She shakes her head at Stiles. “Not sharp! Never sharp!”

Mr. Warner watches their family with confusion and concern. “Sharp? She hasn’t broken the skin,” he assures.

Focus back on the teacher; flushing, Stiles stutters. “Uh. Good. That’s good. It’s not good that she’s biting the other kids but at least she’s not causing serious injury, right?”

“Are kids bullying her?” Derek asks, protective but subdued. “Because if she’s being bullied and she has to defend herself—”

Mr. Warner holds up a hand. “Nothing like that. If anything, that I’d understand. She’s actually been biting her friends.”

“Her _friends_?” Stiles balks.

Mr. Warner addresses Nat directly. “Natalia, can you tell your daddies why you’ve been biting the other children?”

Natalia nods enthusiastically, grinning the whole time. “Daddy bites Papa all the time and Papa likes it.”

Stiles’s face could catch fire and it takes but a glance in his periphery to see Derek similarly afflicted.

Mr. Warner smiles a soft sheepish smile, waiting for them to recover.

It takes a long minute of floundering before Stiles visibly composes himself. “We will talk to her,” he says, knowing he must still be red but thankfully his voice stays even.

“What can I do to ensure—” Mr. Warner starts but Stiles waves his arms wildly.

“We’re not, like, _freaky_ or anything,” Stiles starts.

Derek shoots him a glare, warns, “ _Stiles_.”

Mr. Warner’s reply is far too calm for Stiles’s liking. “What you do is your own business, all that matters to me is Natalia’s conduct in the classroom. If this is something you can straighten out in the home, then by all means.”

Stiles grumbles under his breath, then louder, “Yeah, I think we got it.” He lets out a sigh. “Now how’s she doing otherwise?”

Mr. Warner spends a good ten minutes, with Natalia’s input, discussing her academic progress and Stiles tries very hard to lose himself in that rather than the _other_ thing.

They make it back out to the parking lot before Derek hoists Nat up to perch on his arm. She’s too big for it to be as effortless as it is, but, hey, _werewolves_.

“Derek, babe, you wanna tell her or should I?”

“You’re the one who likes it,” Derek says, so close to teasing that Stiles has to gape at him. Joking about their sex life? He’s come _so far_.

And it melts Stiles enough that he bites yet another bullet for him. “Okay,” he breathes, screwing up his courage and damning Derek a little bit for teaching Natalia about heartbeats and lies. “The biting thing isn’t a strictly human thing even though humans can do it. Daddy bites me because I’m Daddy’s mate.”

“Like in the book Auntie Kira gave me about the princesses?” Nat asks, her hazel eyes bright and curious.

Stiles nods solemnly. “Exactly. So it’s a special thing. Daddy doesn’t go around biting just anyone.” Quieter, snarkier, “ _Anymore_.” Natalia frowns and Stiles shakes his head. “Just making fun of Daddy. Don’t worry.” He gives her a smile, then cups the back of her skull and kisses her on the forehead.

“Papa is right,” Derek adds. “So you can’t go around biting the other children. When you’re older and you find someone who you can talk to about your special wolf stuff and you love them like I love Papa, maybe you can bite them. If _they’re_ okay with it and want you to bite them.”

“Understand, Nat?” Stiles prompts.

Natalia nods slowly, becoming surer as she does. “Okay,” she agrees. “I won’t bite anymore.”

Stiles caresses her cheek. “Right.” He clears his throat. “And maybe don’t tell anyone about Daddy biting me either because that’s a wolf thing they won’t, um.”

“It makes Papa look bad,” Derek tells her. He sets her down so they can all get into the car.

Later that night after Nat has been put to bed, Derek fits his teeth lightly against Stiles’s nape and Stiles bites his lip to hold back the moan.

Stiles ducks away and swats at Derek. “ _You_. I blame you for this.”

“Me?” Derek looks affronted, but the quirk of his mouth betrays him.

“Yeah. You and your goddamn werewolfitude.” He wraps his arms around Derek’s neck and pulls him in close. He whispers against Derek’s lips, “Better bite me somewhere else to make up for it.”

Derek lets out a low, possessive growl and kisses Stiles hard, dragging Stiles’s body right up against his.

Stiles pulls away long enough to mutter, “I knew I was right to have our room soundproofed.”

Derek lifts Stiles, who wraps his legs around Derek’s waist, and takes him away.

~

Nat is twelve when she figures out the real reason Papa likes Daddy biting him.

She doesn’t talk to either of them for three days after that.


End file.
